Por la eternidad
by mariion.malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger solo ha tenido a su perra Purcell como compañía durante años,, HGxDM por Mariion.malfoy


Ella estaba sola

Ella estaba sola. No tenía a nadie más que a su perra como compañía, y de vez en cuando la presencia de la servidumbre. Pero nadie más. Estaba sola. Y a veces pensaba que el dolor que le provocaba su soledad llegaría a matarla; sin embargo, le preocupaba su perra. No quería morir dejando a ese animal desamparado, luego de ser su compañía por tantos años. Entonces, había decido que podía morir solo hasta que su perra lo hiciera. No antes.

Hacía mucho que había quedado sola. El dolor de la pérdida provocó su aislamiento. No tenía necesidad de trabajar. Ella era una de esas jóvenes ricas huérfanas con mucho tiempo libre, tal vez demasiado.

Muchas de las veces, su dolor era tan complejo que prefería absentarse de la realidad y perder la noción del tiempo, disfrutando su corta existencia en compañía de su perra, el único ser que le recordaba que estaba viva, que era humana. Purcell era una hembra dálmata, de casi cuatro años de edad. Era de sangre fina, igual que su dueña.

Salía con su perra por las tardes en que no había Sol. Odiaba a sobremanera el Sol, además de que su piel no soportaba por mucho tiempo una exposición directa a los rayos de éste. Al regreso, no hacía más que observar junto al animal como el cielo se oscurecía y daba paso a la noche. Era el momento que menos le gustaba. Por que se quedaba sola por completo. La servidumbre se iba, su perra se dormía… ¿Y ella? Presa del insomnio no hacía más que cerrar los ojos en espera de poder conciliar el sueño. Dormía poco, pero de todos modos no se le notaba. Desde la pérdida de su familia, su aspecto había desmejorado a sobremanera. No era que le importara mucho, pero le disgustaba el hecho de cómo cada día le costaba más trabajo sonreír.

Todas las mañanas pasaba largas horas en el piano, prendía las televisiones de los cuartos, prendía la estéreo a todo volumen; solo por el puro gusto de oír ruido en la casa. De verdad odiaba la soledad. Y hacer eso, oír las voces provenientes de la tele, de algún modo la hacían sentir acompañada.

Era una escena triste, su ama de llaves lo percibía; y su velador también. Ella no hacía más vivir tranquilamente la soledad que había caído sobre sus hombros, y junto a Purcell, su perra, trataba de aminorar la carga.

Podía percibir cuando el clima cambiaba: cuando bajaban o subían las temperaturas. Se había vuelto demasiado perceptiva y sensible al medio. Detectaba el olor de ciertas cosas con más facilidad que antes, y también su oído se había agudizado. Era capaz de adivinar el pensamiento de su Purcell con solo verle los ojos. Era de esperarse, ella solo vivía por y para esa perra. Hermione Granger había perdido todo lo que realmente le importaba, exceptuando a Purcell. Ella estaba sola, y odiaba estarlo.

Hubo una tarde en que se decidió a salir sin su perra, solo por el mero gusto de sentir realmente sola. Había olvidado como sonaban las canciones de sus grupos favoritos, hacía meses que ya no los oía. Había olvidado también el nombre de sus series y libros preferidos. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo si no quería también perderse a ella misma más de lo que ya estaba. Regresó a casa sintiéndose igual a como se había ido. Su caminata solo le había servido para darse cuenta lo loca que se estaba volviendo. En semanas y meses anteriores, había sentido que alguien la miraba y la seguía. No era algo que le preocupara mucho en realidad. No era algo que valiera la pena; todo era culpa de la inmensa susceptibilidad recién adquirida debido a su soledad. Así que le resultaba lógico que su mente magnificara cualquier detalle insignificante.

Cuando regresó, se halló con su velador y ama de llaves muertos, con una expresión etérea. Contempló la escena con especial dolor, sin embargo el miedo no la invadió. Y sólo hasta que entró a su casa pudo notarlo: aquel insignificante detalle inundaba toda su mansión. No era paranoia, de eso estaba segura. Y solo entonces, el miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le provocó un escalofrío: su perra…

- Así que después de todo, no estoy loca – se dijo a sí misma al llegar a la cocina. Se sirvió un poco de agua, y luego se apuró a salir al patio.

Vio al animal sentado en el lugar de siempre, observándola. Al instante corrió hacia ella, y se acurrucó entre sus pies. Ella no hizo más que agacharse y abrazar al animal.

- ¿Quién es? – ya había terminado de anochecer – Sé que mataste a mis sirvientes… – exclamó con suma gentileza. Su perra comenzó a ladrar mirando hacia el frente – Tranquila Purcell, cállate ya… – la perra guardó silencio, pero no relajó su postura a la defensiva-ofensiva.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta…?

- No es algo agradable – contestó, aún gentil – Dime, ¿pretendes matar también a mi perra? – no recibió respuesta – ¿Porqué me sigues? ¿Quién eres tú para invadir mi espacio?

- En realidad no lo sé. Tampoco sé porque no he acabado contigo _aún_. Eres… – pero no terminó su respuesta, simplemente de limitó a contemplar a su víctima.

Ella miraba hostil pero su expresión era franca y amable. Parecía que de algún modo ella creía que todo era parte de su imaginación. Sin embargo, _ella_ se había dado cuenta de él desde el principio y no había hecho nada al respecto. Ni siquiera había modificado su rutina un poco. ¿Es que no era humana acaso? ¿Qué los humanos no sentían miedo? ¿Por qué se le enfrentaba a él? ¿Por qué no huía o gritaba o se comportaba como cualquier otro humano? Pero lo más aterrador de todo era por qué él no le hacía nada a ella. ¿Qué lo detenía a actuar con libertad? ¿Por qué se refrenaba las ganas saborearla?

- Sabes que puedes huir de mí.

- Sé que _siempre_ me vas a seguir – replicó mirando seriamente. De algún modo, no temía a la criatura que tenía enfrente. Su apariencia lo delataba: piel excesivamente blanca, cuerpo y facciones perfectas, un rostro hercúleo, y los ojos… Esos ojos… No cabía duda de lo que era.

- Siempre es demasiado tiempo para _tí_ – dijo, fastidiado.

El viento era helado, demasiado para la ropa que ella llevaba puesta. Y él se dio cuenta, por que atribuyó el estremecimiento de la muchacha al clima. Y en menos de lo que ella tardó en parpadear, ya traía puesta la capa negra encima. Lo miró incrédula. ¿Por qué se había atrevido a hacer eso?

- Soy Draco de Malfoy. Tú no eres más que una insignificante humana que no hace más que depender estúpidamente de un animal – soltó con recelo, en un claro arrebato por no perder la imagen de superioridad.

- No seas ridículo – habló ella con ironía – Tú no eres más que una insignificante criatura que depende brutalmente de personas como yo – la mirada que le ofrecía era atónita y esencialmente incrédula – ¿Y yo soy la estúpida?

- ¿Acaso buscas la muerte?

- Yo no – afirmó seria – Pero tu sí. Tus ojos son… Son… – le costaba trabajo decirlo – No has bebido por mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?

Él no cabía ante la sorpresa de sus palabras. ¿Cómo lo había notado?

- Bueno, tampoco es algo que me interese demasiado, Draco de Malfoy – agregó con desinterés, agachándose para cargar a su perra y meterla a casa; sabía que el animal estaba petrificado de miedo.

- ¡Espera! – dijo él, alzando la mano y sujetándola del hombro una vez que ella le hubo dado la espalda. Sintió la frialdad de su mano chocar contra su cuello, y eso la hizo estremecerse de nuevo.

- No quiero que le hagas daño a mi perra… Nunca – dijo ella, en un tono meramente infantil. A él se l hizo un extraño hueco en el pecho. _Hacía tanto que no sentí algo_…

- ¿Cómo es posible que te importe más la vida de ese animal que la tuya?

- Morir ahora de dará lo mismo. En cambio, esta perra me recordado que sigo viva, y yo deseo que sea feliz. Morir del modo en que lo han hecho mis sirvientes no es algo que yo desee para ella.

- ¿Y para ti? ¿Deseas morir así?

- ¿A qué viene todo esto Draco de Malfoy? ¿Por qué me abrigas con tu capa y aún no me has matado? ¿Por qué me seguiste durante meses en anonimato? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¡¿Por qué no te importa morir?! ¡¿Por qué no eres como los demás humanos y me temes?!

- ¿Por qué no simplemente te marchas? ¿Por qué vienes a cuestionarme a mí si nada te he hecho? – se zafó de su mano y entró a su mansión, seguida fielmente por el vampiro – Si tanto te molesta la situación, lárgate de aquí o termina conmigo.

- ¡No quiero matarte! – replicó furioso.

- ¡Entonces lárgate! –gritó ella con más fuerza que él. ¿Hacía cuanto que alguien le había gritado de ese modo a él?

- Tampoco quiero – respondió a secas. Ella lo miró fulminantemente, y soltó a la perra sobre el sillón de la sala.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

- ¿Importa? – preguntó, sarcástico. Él era varios centímetros más alto que ella; aparentaba unos veintantos de edad, pero ella podía apostar a que en realidad tenía más.

- Si es la única manera de que me dejes en paz, si.

Draco de Malfoy la miró gentilmente. Fue la primera vez que ella se cohibió ante él.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hermione Jane – susurró.

- Ni siquiera tenía pensado pasar más de una semana en Londres. Pero te cruzaste en mi camino y me pareciste fascinantemente extraña. Ahora veo que no eres como los demás – habló con serenidad.

- ¿Y eso importa? – el no dijo nada al respecto – Entraste a mi casa varias noches, rondaste por mi mansión sin mi permiso sin siquiera anunciar tu llegada. Entrabas a mi habitación y tan solo te quedabas ahí.

- ¿Y por qué no hacías nada?

- Supongo que por la misma razón por la que tú tampoco hacías algo. No tienes derecho, Draco de Malfoy, a venir a interrogarme a mi casa, a perturbar la calma de este lugar.

- No estoy seguro de la razón por la que estoy aquí.

- Tengo sueño, de verdad – dijo ella, y él pudo darse cuenta de eso. Muchas veces, él podía notar con amargura como ella sufría pesadillas y a veces le costaba conciliar el sueño. Oírla decir eso, no sabía por que, pero le alegraba por dentro.

- Déjame cuidarte durante la noche – suplicó él en un frenético arrebato de debilidad, para asombro de ella – Prometo no hacerte daño… Ni a ella – señaló a Purcell.

Ella lo miró pensativa. Definitivamente no podía rechazar; quería dormir y no tenía ganas suficientes para seguir discutiendo con el vampiro intruso. Tampoco quería pensar en los sirvientes que yacían en la cochera de su mansión. Ni mucho menos en el hecho de que ella no le tuviera miedo a él. Así que solo asintió y se llevó a Purcell con ella para dejarla en su habitación.

- Así que después de todo, no estaba loca – susurró quedito, una vez que se hubo recostado en su cama. Sintió algo frío sobre ella y entonces se dio cuenta: Draco de Malfoy estaba en su habitación, recostado junto a ella, abrazándola. Había olvidado la presencia del vampiro los últimos minutos. Instantes después, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, aún estaba oscuro. Era de madrugada aún. Se topó con unos ojos intensos mirándola inescrutablemente. Y pensó entonces que no le importaba para nada si cada vez que despertara se topara con esa mirada.

- Quiero que _siempre_ deje de ser demasiado tiempo para _tí_ – habló él, con un hilo de voz.

A Hermione le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza. Todas era importantes en ese momento y más ante tal proposición. Draco de Malfoy la miraba con dulzura, y la sujetaba con firmeza. Sus palabras eran un susurro delicado y sutil, y su aroma era completa y totalmente embriagador. Pero sus ojos… Esos ojos…

- ¿Y Purcell?

- De todas las cosas que te deberían de preocupar, escoges precisamente esa – sonrió de lado, de forma perturbadora. A ella no le importó el comentario, y si limitó a corresponderle por fin el abrazo.

Era innegable… Purcell seguiría siendo la fiel mascota de ella por la eternidad. Él seguiría siendo un vampiro por la eternidad. Y ella… Ella sería Hermione Jane de Malfoy por la eternidad.


End file.
